Photographs Of A Lifetime
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when Linda thinks Vince is cheating on her with Marissa?


Photographs of a Lifetime  
By: Nicole and Katie B.  
  
Authors: Nicole ('Kylie') & Katie B. ('vmfan4life')  
E Mail: oldnavygirl0252@aol.com (Nicole), KAYTEE624@aol.com (Katie)  
Disclaimer: We do not own anyone they own themselves  
Distribution: You may use the story just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13  
Character(s): The McMahon's  
Vince and Marissa walked out of the building after the show had ended when they were approached by a fan who asked if he could take a picture of them together. They gladly excepted and Vince put his arm around Marissa as the fan took the photograph. Little did Vince know his wife, Linda and son Shane, were standing behind them, with the most angriest faces ever.   
  
Linda: What the hell is your father thinking, Shane.   
  
Shane: I don't know mom, Marrisa and him have been a little to close lately.   
  
*Linda looked at Shane a little suprised*  
  
Linda: What do you by "close"? How "close" has your father been with her?   
  
Shane: Mom you know what I mean. Close like having a releationship close. They are differently more than daughter in law and father in law.  
  
Linda: *face red with anger* That son-of-a-bitch. I'm gonna kill him. Dead. He's is definately a deadman if he's doing what I think he's doing. And that little tramp of a daughter-in-law of mine, well, she's dead, too if she gets in my way.   
  
Shane: Mother, Mother, don't worry I will take care of it. I'm sure it's nothing. It's just dad being his usual self.   
  
Linda: *face not so red* Well I hope you are right because if Vince for the 5 time or so is cheating I will kill him   
  
Shane: Mom, let me go talk to him, all-right? Just, cool your jets. I'll be right back.  
  
Shane walks over to Vince. Shane: Hey Dad, whatcha doin'?   
  
*Vince looks at Shane and smiles*  
  
Vince: Hi Son, just heading to the car. Have you seen your mother?  
  
Shane: Actually she is...   
  
*Linda walks over*   
  
Linda: I'm right here.   
  
Vince smiles and takes his wife's arm and heads to the car.   
  
Vince opens the door to the car, but Linda pushes it back closed.  
  
Vince: What's wrong dear?  
  
Linda: What the Hell were you doing back there?   
  
*Vince looks puzzled*  
  
Vince: What did I do?  
  
Linda: Oh Vince please dont play dumb with me.  
  
*Again Vince looks puzzled*  
  
Vince: Play dumb what the hell is wrong Linda?   
  
Linda: Vince, why the hell did you take Marrisa arm for that picture.   
  
*Linda starts to get a angry expersion.*   
  
Vince: What? I was just being nice. What, I can't be friendly with her now? I thought you were supposed to be nice to your children's spouses.   
  
*Linda starts to laugh, cocky*   
  
Linda: Nice, ha ha, Vince I think you were just being a little too friendly. If someone asked to take our picture you wouldn't put your arm on me would you? You would just push me away like some fan.   
  
*Linda walks away from the car almost crying.*   
  
Vince: *feels guilty* Linda, wait! "runs up to her and grabs her arm"  
Listen, you know damn well I wouldn't do that . . . Damn well. I never do that to you. What is going on with you? Is it that "time" of the month again?   
  
*Linda's face turned totally red*   
  
Linda: Vince how do I know you would not do that to me. Tell me. Look me in the eye. *Vince looks Linda in the eye.* Vince how do I know you are not lying to me again. And no it is not that time of the month. *Walks farther away from Vince.*   
  
Vince: *catches up with her again and looks her in the eyes* Okay. You want the truth?   
  
*Linda looks Vince dead in the eyes.*   
Linda: Yes Vince please tell me the truth, be honest. Please don't lie to me. Have I ever lied to you? Have I always been honest? *Vince nods his head yes*   
  
Vince: Okay. The truth is . . . *Linda's staring at him deadly. Vince looks away for a moment then back* The truth is that I'm . . . I'm . . .   
  
Linda: Come on Vince spit it out. Just say it already.   
  
*Linda tries to calm her nerves so Vince will say it. Because she knows the look on her face right now could kill.*   
  
Vince: *sighs* Well, let me put it to you this way . . . I never meant to hurt you. It just happened.  
  
*Linda's face starts to get back to the deadily look again*  
Linda: You never meant to hurt me. It just happened. Vince come on how can it just happen. How could you hurt me like this. Not only are you hurting me, but you hurt Shane. Vince you are cheating with his wife.   
  
*Linda now is completely hyserical and in tears.*   
  
Vince: Cheating? What makes you think I'm cheating on you? *looks confused*   
  
*Linda looks up*  
  
Linda:Yes Vince aren't you having an affair with Marrisa? Isn't that why you were holding her arm. *Linda now looks confused.*   
  
Vince: No, she's helping me out with something and she's really been supportive of it. That's why I was holding her arm, because she's been so great about what I'm having her do for me.   
  
*Linda feels guilty now and feels like a complete ass.*   
  
Linda: Oh, I'm sorry Vince. It's just in the past you cheated on me and now I am more on guard. And I saw you with Marrisa and thought you were having in a affair. What is she helping you with?  
  
Vince: Well, umm, it's kind of a surprise for you, but . . . Ahh, what the Hell. *goes through his bag and pulls out a box* Here. This is what she was helping me with.   
  
Linda takes the box and opens it. When she sees it she starts to smile.   
  
It's a book, inside is all pictures of her Vince, and the kids. She opens it up and sees their wedding picture. When she sees that she starts to smile she remembers that day like it was yesterday. Next is some picture from over the years. Then there is Shane's first pictures as a baby and Stephanie's. She starts to smile when she sees and thinks they sure grow up fast.  
  
Finally she gets to the last page.  
  
On that page is her favorite picture of her and Vince it was taken in Hawaii on their last trip.Next to it was a note saying:  
  
'Linda you have been there for me though thick and thin and I decied to make this book for you'. Linda I just want you to know that I love you more than anything.'   
  
Linda looks up at Vince and starts to cry but this time it's happy tears.   
  
Vince: I was gonna give it to you on our Anniversary, but . . . You know me; I can wait that long. You like it?   
  
*Linda with a big smile*  
  
Linda: Oh Vince, I love it this is the best gift you could give me. *Gives Vince a kiss on the cheek.* Oh Vince I feel so bad for saying you were cheating when you wern't. All I want to say is I'm sorry.   
  
Vince: No need. You have every right to accuse me of that since I was spending alot of time with Marissa. But, I wasn't doing anything, I swear. I know you're probably thinking that why didn't I ask Shane or Steph to help me with this. Well, it's because I wasn't sure how'd they go about it; you know how those two are with their baby pictures and all.   
  
Linda: Yeah I know, I still should have trusted you and I didn't. But I do have to thank Marrisa for putting this together and apologize to her"   
  
Vince: Okay. So, you do like this? It isn't corny or anything?   
  
Linda: No, I love it I think this was a great idea. Did you think of it?   
  
Vince: Yeah, I thought of it; just wasn't sure if it seemed corny or not. I'm glad you liked it, though. Ris was laughing at that one Shane baby picture. "laughs"   
  
Linda: Oh that one. *laughs and points to the one with Shane in the bath tube* He always loved that picture Vince, huh? *laughs again.*  
  
Vince: Yeah. *laughs* Which is the main reason why I didn't choose him for this job. So, you're not gonna kill me now are ya? Cause, I don't need a sledgehammer to my head. My brain's already fried to begin with.   
  
Linda: *laughs* I would never hurt you. *gets the evil Vince McMahon smile on* No don't expect any chair shots or sledge hammer shots to the head. I think the wrestlers give you enough shots to the head.  
  
Vince: Okay, good then. *sighs in relief* So, can we go back to the hotel now? I'm getting pretty tired.   
  
*Linda smiles*  
  
Linda: Sure lets go I'm feeling really tired from screaming. You know me I never scream.   
  
Vince: Ahh, I wouldn't say that. Heh heh heh You know, when were . . . *Linda stops him*   
  
Linda: Vince maybe you are going to need that chair shot after all. *looks around for a chair and can't find one. Vince starts to run and Linda catches up to him*   
  
Vince: You said you wouldn't kill me. You lie!   
  
Linda: Vince, I'm kidding I'm not going to hit you with a chair. *Linda starts to smile and they both share a small kiss*   
  
Vince: Oh good. So . . . Now what do we do?   
Linda: Well lets go back to the hotel becuase I'm feeling really tired it's been a really long day.   
  
Vince: Yeah you're right. Let's go. "opens the car door" Now, don't push it closed again on me.   
  
*Linda puts a smirk on her face*   
  
Linda: I won't, I promise". *gets in the car*   
  
Vince: Good. "kisses her then closes the door"   
  
The End! 


End file.
